Hamen Goatbeard
Note from the Author As of my leaving from the guild a few weeks ago, I'm lazy so excuse this late note, this page will probably fall to disrepair and will no longer be updated. I'm still debating over if I should delete it. If aynone actually WANTS this page to exist and maybe wants it expanded, please tell me. Hamen Goatbeard is a Lore Keeper, Scholar, Scientist, and Military Commander. : Hamen is known for his high rank within the Arathorian military, his work with mercenary organizations such as Phantomhime Inc and the Blades of the Four Winds, his extensive work into the research of body-enhancing armors with Nova 7, his seemingly endless knowledge of history and science, and his advisory position amongst the Zundrbarian Hill Dwarves. Appearance There's something odd about Hamen, something you can see from a distance. Personality Hamen is a very controlled man. Though very proud of his supposed Arathi heritage, his egotistical and racist mind, Hamen keeps his emotions on a tight leash. He tries to present himself as a well-mannered, intelligent, gentleman that only rarely shows his true emotions. He gives off a sinister air that either draws you in closer or grows your distrust of him. He is very insubordinate, always working away from the eyes of his superiors and colleagues and alone with his "minions." Hamen is a very intelligent man. He's schooled in the universe's many histories and sciences, his engineering prowess yet to be surpassed. Cerebral augmentations are at the fore-front of his inventions, the glowing red eye of his being an example. Full-body suits that strengthen certain attributes of the body rank second on his list, seven of such suits only existing in known history. The stories of the ancient Titans and the Old Gods draw his attention above anything else. Major events in history that occured during his life had Hamen present at every single second. Hamen employs similar logic to Wrathion, but not concerning life. "Anything for the advancement of science and understanding, no matter the morals or expense." He lacks a sensitive code of morals, such feelings only working in extreme situations. When Hamen was experimenting with the "Strength Suit" years ago, many assistants were lost to Hamen's need to improve the suit. Many beaten, battered, and generally dead bodies adorned the floors of the training room, while Hamen watched and took notes. As emotionally skewed as Hamen is, it's no surprise that he remains asexual, making no attempt to whoo women, though never refusing their emotions. Tivia *Hamen was once known as "Lord Hamen", due to his ability to manipulate nobility. *Hamen's last name "Goatbeard" is not his own. It is his wife Catherine's. He took her name after she passed. Few people know his true last name. *Hamen's various engineering feats require the use of magic, though he'd never tell you that. *Whether Hamen is a deeply sensitive man that acts that way he does to coup with the terrible world around him or if he's just a heartless genius is unknown. *It's unknown if Hamen is actually an Arathi tribe descendant or just born to someone in the Arathorian empire. Category:Characters